Convoitises
by LuneSensei
Summary: Hermione se retrouve à devoir cohabiter avec les frères Weasley pendant un été. Entre chaleur et les hormones en ébullition, ça va être une horreur.
1. Chapter 1 : Le début de la fin

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfictions.

Satanés Gryffons envahissants verra son chapitre deux apparaître bientôt, c'est une promesse.

Cette fiction est inspiré d'une fiction en particulier qui a pour thème Hermione et les frères Weasley pendant l'été. Donc oui, celle-ci en est largement inspirée mais malheureusement cette fiction a été abandonnée ( depuis 2008, plus aucun chapitre ). C'est une très bonne fiction - point de vue personnel - que je vous invite à lire.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, à voir.

Je vous invite à laisser une pitite review de rien du tout, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis, et puis, cette fanfiction évoluera en fonction de vos demandes aussi, si vous préférez un personnages ou autre. Et puis ça m'aidera à m'améliorer aussi - ça ce serait bien -.

( Si vous laissez une review, les jumeaux apparaitront dans votre jardin pour vous rafraichir avec un jet d'eau. - le vieux chantage qui ne marche pas - )

* * *

Des boules d'hormones mobiles, voilà comment je vois les frères Weasley depuis maintenant plus une semaine. Avant, ils étaient simplement les frères de Ron, mon meilleur ami. Entre les jumeaux Weasley avec leurs farces stupides, Percy et ses petites lunettes et son faux air autoritaire, Bill, Charlie, dont je peux difficilement parler ne les ayant pas vus avant ce fameux début d'été, autant vous dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prioritaires dans mes pensées. Mais voilà le problème, c'est l'été, les vacances, il fait chaud, et moi je passe deux mois dans une maison remplie de garçons torse-nus sans parents à l'horizon. C'est dangereux, je ne vous le fais pas dire, mais avant je n'y avais pas pensé. Mise à part les frères Weasley, il y a Harry et Ginny. Bon. Vous ne voyez toujours pas le problème ? Bien. J'ai 17 ans et je me retrouve entourée de jeunes hommes torses nus, s'amusant à faire des batailles d'eau parce qu'ils ont trop chaud - m'arrosant aussi au passage, ça les amuse -, qui me lancent des regards lubriques dès que je suis en maillot de bain. Et tous ont bien grandi.. Percy a troqué ses lunettes ringardes pour des lunettes plus épaisses, modernes, qui lui vont étrangement bien, ses cheveux en bouclés coupés courts, sans oublier quelques petites ondulations qui viennent parfois lui cacher la vue. Ah, aussi, même si il n'est pas du genre musclé-joueur-de-Quidditch-, il compense avec une excellente culture et son intelligence - on lui pardonnerait presque son arrogance -. Passons aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils ont grandi, leurs cheveux sont eux-aussi courts, sans cesse en bataille, avec leurs sourires en coin si craquants, leurs blagues - que je trouve toujours aussi débiles mais parfois elle m'arrache un sourire -, et leur fâcheuse tendance de toute faire ensemble - tout, ou presque -. Ron.. Ron n'est pas un sujet de mes fantasmes, il reste Ron, empoté, maladroit, goinfre, malgré ses abdos - qu'on s'entende, il en a -. Passons aux plus grands.. Ils sont plus vieux que moi et sont par conséquent plus mature - tout dépend du sujet à vrai dire -. Bill, avec sa coupure au visage - due à l'attaque d'un loup-garou, sous sa forme humaine -, son humour, et ses fichus sourire en coin labélisés Weasley.. Il est grand, musclé et adulte - d'accord, quand il est dans la même pièce que moi, j'ai très chaud - et a même visité l'Egypte. Et vient enfin Charlie, spécialiste des dragons, habile, grand et musclé - encore une fois merci au Quidditch -. Comment rester impassible face à ça ? Je suis sure que je rougis dès que je croise le regard de l'un.

Jusqu'à présent, les journées se passaient plutôt tranquillement, je me levais avant tout le monde, je déjeunais, Bill arrivait en souriant - et moi je bavais à moitié -, me saluait, s'installait, tout se passait dans le silence, venait ensuite Charlie, arrivant en trainant des pieds, grognant en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, encore endormi, puis lui aussi s'installait silencieusement sans rien dire en somnolant. Puis descendaient les jumeaux, toujours aussi énergiques, descendant les escaliers en tapant des pieds comme il fallait, déboulant dans la cuisine en discutant à voix haute et nom de Merlin, arrivaient les cheveux mouillés, sortant de leur douche communes - et déjà torses nus, évidemment, il fait trop chaud dès le matin -. Ils déposaient chacun un baiser de leur côté sur mes tempes et allaient déjeuner tranquillement - et moi je balbutiai un bonjour -. Percy descendait un dernier avec Harry et Ginny, déjà bien coiffé et habillé, un manuel d'utilisation de on ne sait trop quoi dans les mains. Autant vous dire que Ron se levait en dernier et se goinfrait pendant que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Bref. La journée continuait - lentement -, vers midi, on mangeait, je sentais parfois la jambe de Charlie - à ma droite - m'effleurer, autant vous dire que je rougissais et que lui souriait. De temps en temps j'effleurais la main de Percy, à ma gauche, et je retirais ma main vivement en balbutiant des excuses. Je n'étais définitivement pas faite pour être une femme fatale, mystérieuse, on lisait trop facilement mes émotions - et mes intentions -. Puis, l'après-midi, soit ils avaient chaud et se mettait tous torses nus, décidant ainsi de faire une bataille d'eau - c'était une véritable torture, je pouvais voir des goutelettes d'eau couler sur leur peau, dessinant davantage leurs muscles, tandis qu'ils riaient. Des fois je me retrouvais légèrement mouillée par Fred ou Georges mais généralement, je partais me réfugier en haut -, soit, ils décidaient de se faire un petit match de Quidditch. Torses nus, évidemment. Ah bon sang, je n'étais jamais tranquille. Car évidemment, en plein match, je pouvais les observer - ils sont musclés bon sang, vraiment -, en train de rire tous, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je mette à avoir vraiment chaud.. Abrégeons. Le soir, tout se passait bien généralement - bien que, comme bon soir, j'avais le droit à un baiser sur le front de chacun, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend -, il faisait plus froid au moins, ils avaient tous un tee-shirt.

Tout ça pour dire que tout allait pour le mieux jusque-là. Jusque-là. Si mes hormones étaient déjà bien agitées, eux, ne semblaient pas vraiment faire attention à moi - en tant que réelle représentante de la gente féminine et non en tant que la meilleure amie coincée mais gentille du petit frère Ron, 'voyez -. Tout a basculé environ une semaine après mon arrivée ici, soit quelques jours avant le moment où je vous parle - vous suivez ? -. Bien. Alors, sur ordres de Ginny - je n'ai littéralement pas eu le choix - j'ai dû emporter quelques sous-vêtements en.. en dentelle. - ne me regardez pas comme ça ! -. Et j'en avais mis aujourd'hui, noirs, en dentelle, bref, pas de détails ici, je précise aussi que c'était simplement pour les essayer, d'accord ? Et donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, j'étais donc parée de.. de ça, un haut blanc sur moi ainsi qu'un simple pantacourt noir quand, lors du repas du soir, Fred, en face de moi, a malencontreusement renversé le tiers du pichet d'eau sur moi. En soi, pas de quoi se plaindre, il faisait chaud, mais le tee-shirt blanc est soudaine devenu transparent. Tous les regards se sont alors tournés sur mon soutien-gorge en dentelle. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, le temps que je me lève et que je cours aller me changer mais visiblement, il y a du avoir un déclic dans leurs esprits puisque, depuis, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être Hermione Granger mais un objet de convoitises. C'est là que commence les réels ennuis. Les regards notamment. Parfois Charlie caresse légèrement ma cuisse pendant le repas, les jumeaux tentent toujours de m'attirer dans leur chambre, et des tas d'autres choses que je vous raconterais prochainement, pour l'instant, je vais essayer d'aller dormir. Essayer. Ron ronfle, c'est insupportable.


	2. Chapter 2 : Introduction et matinée

Bonjour bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le premier chapitre de cet fanfiction a plu. ~ Ce chapitre 2 n'est pas aussi long que le premier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils ou pensées !

Comme promis, toutes celles qui ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre auront le droit à la visite des jumeaux - vous avez de la chance, il fait encore chaud -. Enfin. Si tout va bien.

Pour ce chapitre je vous propose.. Bill pour vous aider à faire votre ménage ou vous occuper de votre jardin ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Bien. Alors lançons le début. Ça ne se dit pas, peu importe. Je ne vais pas tout faire dans les détails, seulement.. le gros du gros. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me taper la honte - expression souvent utilisée ici, je ne l'emploie normalement pas -.

Le soleil, les oiseaux qui chantaient, il faisait beau, chaud, j'étais entourée de - beaux pour la plupart - garçons. Tout devait bien se passer. Cependant, je vous l'avez dit précédemment, cette situation est terriblement.. épuisante pour moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi - merci aux ronflements - et je descendais donc les escaliers en traînant des pieds - un peu comme Ron pour se rendre aux cours -. Heureusement pour moi - et mes nerfs - les garçon étaient sortis, seuls restaient Harry et Ron - sans oublier Ginny -. Oui. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, mes deux meilleurs amis ne font pas partie de mon groupe de.. fantasmes ambulants ? J'en perds mes mots. Bref. Harry est trop.. lui. Vous savez, " j'ai survécu, tout le monde contre moi, au secours, la ferme laisse-moi tout régler, Malfoy est un démon, je sortirais bien avec la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami ". Pour faire court. Et Ron est trop.. " manger, manger, Quidditch, manger, dormir, Malfoy a un beau p'tit cul ". Oui. Vous avez entendu. Mais passons, j'y reviendrais plus tard.. peut-être.

Dans tous les cas, je m'asseyais tranquillement à côté de mon amis aux cheveux roux - rappelons que les miens sont entre le roux et la couleur.. je ne saurais pas trop l'identifier mais quelque chose de plus foncer -. Où en étais-je ? Oui. A côté de Ginny. Après avoir salué mes chers amis. En me servant un verre de jus d'orange je remarque le sourire en coin de mon amie qui me regarde. Buvant une gorgée, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne peux malheureusement pas lui cacher grand-chose - malheureusement, oui, car en l'occurrence, j'aurais bien aimé que je fantasmais sur ses frères -, elle savait tout. De A à Z. Plus ou moins - j'aime les contradictions -. Dans tous les cas, elle avait parfaitement remarqué les rougeurs sur mes joues quand je parlais avec tel ou tel. Mais revenons au moment présent. Elle me regardais avec son air de.. de.. enquêtrice.. journaliste insupportable - vous voyez de qui je parle ? -

\- Quoi ?

Je finissais donc par la regarder. Pour ne pas qu'elle pousse trop loin ses questions sur je ne sais quoi, j'utilisais un ton légèrement.. agressif ? Et puis je venais de me réveiller par Merlin !

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillée. Problème de sommeil ?

Par Merlin.. - encore - Je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Pas vous ? Elle me scrutait depuis des jours - ainsi que ses frères - tentant de savoir si oui ou non j'allais coucher avec l'un ou l'autre. Fatigante je vous dis. Je soupirais donc.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi oui, à cause de Ron.

Ce dernier ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à parler de.. de quoi au juste ? Peu importe, trop occupé à parler avec Harry. Ginny fut la seule à réagir, reculant sur sa chaise, les yeux ronds, visiblement partagée entre le.. dégoût et la surprise ?

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Avec Ron ?

\- Quoi ? Mais absolument pas ! Moi et.. Oh non, Ginny !

Un frisson me parcourut le dos et je lui lançais un regard mauvais, malgré ma grimace. Cette dernière rit, une fois le coup de pression passé. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je me disais bien aussi. Tant mieux. Vraiment.

J'avalais une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange, tentant de ne pas me laisser envahir par des images toutes aussi dérangeantes les unes que les autres. Brrr. Et là.. oh bon sang, groupe fantasme en approche. Quitte à m'étouffer avec le liquide, je bus mon jus d'orange d'une traite avant de remonter jusqu'à la chambre que je partageais avec mes amis, esquivant quelques marches au passage. Tactique numéro 1 de survie : La Fuite. La plus utilisée par.. moi. J'entrais donc dans ma chambre le plus rapidement possible. J'entendais presque d'ici le rire mesquin de Ginny et cet idiot de Ron qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Peu importe. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas eu à les voir dès le matin. Rappel, il fait chaud, ils sont tous torse nus - j'ai eu le temps de voir ça, aucun commentaire -, bref, c'est trop dangereux pour ma petite personne.

Dans ces cas-là, je préfère prendre une douche de deux heures pour attendre qu'ils se soient déjà rafraichis tranquillement dans leur coin. C'est ainsi que je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. L'eau froide, il n'y a rien de mieux. Je suis donc restée sous l'eau un long moment, mes cheveux - je vous avais dit que je les avais laissés pousser ? Ils m'arrivent jusqu'aux fesses, quasiment, c'est assez infernal à entretenir - se collant contre mon dos, mes yeux fermés. Bien. Jusqu'ici, tout allait. Mais bon sang, par Merlin, nom d'une pipe, tout ce que vous voulez, j'avais oublié de fermer à clé. S'il vous plait, ne me criez pas dessus, je sais, c'est stupide. C'est donc ainsi que.. que.. Vous y croyez si je vous dis que je rougis en racontant ça ? Bref.. C'est ainsi qu'un des frères à penser bon de rentrer.. même si il entendait l'eau.. bien sûr.. Il s'est approché, puis m'a vu, et moi j'ai ouvert grand les yeux, et lui a ouvert grand la bouche - par étonnement, bien sûr -. J'ai rougit et lui.. il.. Il a souri.. et il a fait ce geste-là.. Vous savez, le même que Malfoy pour séduire ses proies. Celui accompagné d'un sourire en coin et parfois d'un clin d'œil : un long passage de main dans ses magnifiques cheveux, puis sa nuque, tandis qu'il me regardait - mes muscles refusaient de coopérer pour que je m'active -. Puis le gentil jeune homme - ce n'est pas un surnom affectif, seulement mon cerveau qui surchauffe -, s'est reculé, sans avoir manqué de me montrer qu'il m'avait bien - vraiment - regardée des pieds à la tête, et il est sorti. Et moi j'ai mis l'eau très très froid - à peu près le seul mouvement autorisé pour le moment -. Bon sang.. vous saviez que Bill avait un tel sourire ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Grains de beauté

Bonjouuur. ~ Et oui, ça fait longtemps ! Mais on se retrouve bel et bien pour le troisième chapitre de 'Convoitises' ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ?

Chaque Review vous vaudra.. des cours particuliers avec Percy.

En espérant, donc, que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oui, je vous ai quittés brusquement. Vous savez, après l'épisode avec Bill. A vrai dire mon cerveau ne m'autorisait pas à m'avouer plus. Bill. Bill quoi ! Et ce sourire.. Comme dit précédemment, j'ai mis l'eau.. très.. très froid et je me suis dépêchée de me sécher et de me rhabiller. Oui. Je n'avais pas pensé à aller fermer à clé - j'étais tétanisée, qu'on soit bien d'accord -. Donc. Je m'étais rhabillée et je restais là, à regarder la porte avec un air vide. J'osais à peine respirer de peur que.. aucune idée. De peur qu'il se passe autre chose du même genre. Et j'avais bien l'impression que la rougeur de mes joues ne s'étaient pas améliorées, même avec l'eau glacée. Je soupirais longuement en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas sortir. Imaginez.. que tout le monde sache.. ou que je tombe sur Bill et que.. que.. je sais pas moi.. ! Le pire dans tout ça.. c'est que j'allais forcément le croiser le soir, pour le repas.. Ok. Respirer. Profondément. J'entreprends de démêler mes cheveux pour me calmer.. le plus lentement possible. Une fois que c'est fait, j'entrouvre doucement la porte, regardant de l'autre côté, puis finis par sortir, presque sur la pointe des pieds comme si je craignais d'être découverte par quelqu'un - personne de visé en particulier.. je crois -. Imaginez qu'il raconte à tout le monde.. vous pensez qu'il a eu le temps de voir mes grains de beauté ? Je sais, vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir, mais j'ai, au niveau de la poitrine - la partie d'habitude cachée par du tissu.. - des grains de beauté qui forment un cœur - oui un cœur, je n'ai pas demandé -.. J'espère que non. Ce serait 'étrangement' trop humiliant.. J'avance donc doucement et décide de m'enfermer dans ce qui me sert de chambre. Je m'affale sur le lit en soupirant longuement et..

\- HERMIOOOOOOONE !

Je me redresse brusquement quand une tornade rousse entre en trombe dans ma chambre.

\- G.. Ginny.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je vois son.. son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses joues rouges et cet air affreusement heureux.. j'ai eu peur pendant un moment que Bill ai mis au courant toute la fratrie mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.. je l'observe longuement, scrutant son visage et étudiant ses expressions.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec Harry, dis-je simplement.

Ah oui. Ginny.. est folle de Harry. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Peut-être son complexe du Survivant qui lui plait ? Je ne sais pas trop. Harry est loin d'être désagréable à regarder mais je ne lui trouve rien d'exceptionnel. Son caractère ? Hm.. Harry n'est pas vraiment facile à vivre vous savez.. mais peu importe. Je vois rapidement à son sourire qui s'agrandit que c'est effectivement le cas et je souris doucement à mon tour. J'adore Ginny et je suis bien contente qu'il se passe quelque chose de bien pour elle. Elle a l'air à deux doigts de craquer et tout me raconter d'une traite mais se retient, attendant visiblement une autre réaction de ma part.

\- Aller, raconte.

Au vu de sa joie évidente, mon sourire s'agrandit rapidement et elle commence alors à parler, de sa petite voix énergique, avec un ton proche de l'hystérie et me raconte donc qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'occupait vaguement de la vaisselle, Harry est venu l'aider.. et leurs mains se sont touchées, qu'évidemment elle a rougit, mais qu'apparemment lui aussi, qu'il l'a regardé intensément, que leurs lèvres se sont rapprochées et que.. que..

\- Ron s'est ramené comme un abruti en criant ' Harryyyyyy ! Viens on va faire un match de Quidditch ! Mon frère est un imbécile fini..

Elle avait l'air à deux doigts de l'étriper malgré la tristesse que je pouvais entendre dans sa voix. En même temps, je la comprenais.. elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait et son imbécile de frère - oh Ron, tu enchaînes les gaffes - devait débarquer à ce moment là. Et connaissant Harry, une occasion pareille ne se représentera pas avant un bon moment.. Je tentais tout de même de la rassurer en lui disant que touut irait bien, et que, de toute façon, au moins, elle savait ce que Harry ressentait pour elle.. en quelque sorte. Je souriais une nouvelle fois de manière encourageant et me levais. La voir parler comme ça sans s'arrêter m'avait donné soif.. vous savez, quand vous parlez, vous finissez par avoir la bouche sèche.. et bien là, j'avais la bouche sèche à sa place. Je descendais donc les escaliers.

Bill et Charlie étaient là aussi, les autres étant dehors. Génial. Génial. Je déglutis donc en faisant mine de rien, ne leur jetant pas un seul regard. Surtout.. ne pas les regarder.. ne pas.. Je décidais quand même de les regarder.. rapidement.. très rapidement.. Erreur. Bon, bien sûr, il était torse nus, enfin pas Charlie, qui avait juste ouvert sa chemise.. eh bien, vous savez quoi, c'est presque pire.. je me rends compte que je les regarde comme ça en me mordant la lèvre avec sûrement un air beta au visage et je me reprends, leur tournant le dos, entendant alors au passage quelques petits rires venus de leur direction. Je me sers un grand verre d'eau que je bois d'une traite sans m'arrêter et les regarde ensuite. Ils ont ce sourire.. vous savez, le même sourire dont je ne pensais pas Bill capable.. et je rougis.. ça.. c'est sûr.. j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça.. je rougis comme une.. une je sais pas quoi.. une abrutie sûrement.. Je fais quelques pas mais mes jambes sont en coton et je trébuche - arrêtez de rire, comment ça cliché ? je n'ai pas choisi de tomber ! -. Bref. Au lieu de me prendre le sol en pleine tête, c'est contre un torse que j'atterris.. un torse.. musclé.. je relève lentement la tête et rougis de plus belle. Charlie. Bon au moins ce n'est pas Bill.. Enfin, remarquez, il est juste à côté, s'étant visiblement lui aussi préparé à me réceptionner, malgré son sourire persistant. Je me recule mais Charlie me maintient dans ses bras et me regarde avec un petit air sévère malgré le même sourire, plus discret - oui.. c'est sexy, mais laissez-moi continuer de raconter -. Je me mord nerveusement la lèvre de plus belle, comprenant qu'il attend quelque chose et balbutie :

\- M.. er.. Merci.. Charlie.. C.. C'est b.. Bon.. Enfin je veux dire c'est bon.. Tu.. tu peux me lâcher.. en.. enfin ça ira..

Abrutie. Mais qu'elle abrutie. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Et pourquoi je bégaye comme ça moi ? Mais je sens ses bras qui desserrent lentement leur étreinte et j'en profite pour me reculer comme si j'avais peur qu'il m'attire de nouveau contre lui et son torse.. musclé.. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver. Je vois bien leurs sourires moqueurs, comme si ils suivaient chacune de mes pensées mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et fait mine de remettre correctement mes cheveux en place, attirant leurs regards par la même occasion. Il fallait que prenne la fuite. Vite. C'était trop intense pour moi - arrêtez de rire -. Je me retourne et juste avant que je ne prenne mes jambes à mon cou, Charlie m'attrape et murmure à mon oreille.

\- Sympa les grains de beauté..

Son regard glisse vers ma poitrine et un grand sourire dévoile toutes ses dents.. blanches.. parfaitement alignées et.. attendez.. il parle de _ces_ grains de beauté là ? C.. Comment il sait ? Je fais les yeux ronds et un regard vers Bill et son sourire moqueur m'indique qu'il a partagé cette information.. en tout cas avec Charlie.. Je fronce les sourcils et me dégage, me dépêchant de remonter les escaliers que je venais de descendre. L'enfer. Ça allait être l'enfer.. Bill et Charlie.. Fred et Georges.. Percy, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'acolyte lui.. Je soupirais longuement, sentant que mes joues devaient toujours être aussi rouges.. bien rouges.. Je m'adosse contre le mur. Fichus Weasley..


	4. Chapter 4 : Le bureau de Percy

Bonjour Bonsoiiir. Voila un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ~

J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire !

Et oui, les frères Weasley n'en ont pas fini avec cette chère Hermione !

Aller, on continue. Une review laissée égal un cours particulier avec Charlie sur les dragons.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être au bout de vie. Franchement.. enfin.. non.. pas jusque là.. mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire un seul pas sans croiser un rouquin avec un sourire absolument..agacement charmant. Ca ne se dit pas je crois.. mais peu importe. Je décide de travailler pour me changer un peu l'esprit. Quoi ? Oui on est en vacances et alors ! Il y a plusieurs raisons à ce travail. Je veux prendre de l'avance, tout d'abord. Je déteste ne pas avoir une longueur d'avance au niveau des cours et me retrouver avec des notes moyennes. Ensuite, c'est une occupation comme une autre, ne jugez pas. Après, sachez que c'est aussi une bonne occasion d'éloigner Bill et Charlie - les cours. Et puis.. Percy est travailleur aussi.. et je ne dirais pas non a.. a un.. petit face à face avec lui. Arrêtez de rire un peu ! Ne mentez pas en disant qu'un bel élève studieux, un peu arrogant, attentif à vos sentiments, ça ne vous plais pas. Ah, voilà ! Dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé de redescendre mais cette fois-ci avec des tonnes de livre passionnants - de mon point de vue, pas de celui de Ron, par exemple -. Personne ne me dérange donc, pour le moment. Puis de toute façon ils sont occupés à faire une peetite partie de Quidditch. Soudain, Percy descend pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, soupirant doucement en retirant ses lunettes un instant, avalant une gorgée de ce qui est dans son verre. Il m'aperçoit alors et sourit doucement en se rapprochant un peu, se penchant un peu vers moi.

\- Tu révises ?

Ca doit être vraiment ma mauvaise manie mais je reste un instant à le regarder, surement avec un air abruti, détaillant son visage. Avant, je ne le trouvais pas très agréable à regarder, mais croyez-moi, il a bien changé.. il a mûri.. Et il est.. franchement attirant.. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il doit surement être gêné de cette observation et me redresse en arrêtant de mordiller stupidement ma lèvre. Je souris doucement en hochant légèrement la tête. Je m'attends à ce qu'il parte mais il ne parait pas en avoir fini et continue de me regarder avec un petit sourire qui fait rougir mes joues - d'accord, le sourire là, c'est clairement de famille -.

\- Tu veux venir faire ça dans ma chambre ? Ce sera plus calme, de toute façon j'ai aussi des dossiers à remplir.

Je le regarde. Percy. Moi. Dans sa chambre. Seuls. Et puis il a raison.. il n'y aura pas les cris et les rires dans sa chambre.. Oui, j'essaie de me persuader que ma réponse et la bonne. Je laisse effectivement échapper un petit ' oui ', d'une petite voix qui ressemble étrangement plus à un couinement qu'autre chose. . Il est étrangement sexy aujourd'hui. Vous savez, le même charme que Bill et Charlie.. Un charme un peu plus adulte. Mais plus sérieux et responsable que les autres. Il sourit alors doucement et je me dépêche de me lever et de rassembler mes affaires pour le suivre. Il remarque mais bras chargés et attrape alors plus de la moitié des bouquins et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il a déjà monté les escaliers. Je me hâte de le suivre et entre alors dans sa chambre. Simple, épurée, avec un bureau comme principal.. décoration, meuble.. oui, c'est un peu le pilot central. Il s'y installe et tire une chaise.. à côté de lui. Je m'y asseois timidement et dépose mes livres devant moi. Je recommence à lire et rien ne se passe pendant un moment, hormis nos regards qui se croisent à un moment et un petit sourire amusé de sa part. En faite c'est très reposant.. très agréable. Il se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose et revient vers moi. Il est derrière moi et pose une main sur le bureau, de chaque côté de moi, me surplombant. Je me demande ce qu'il fait et je sens soudain son souffle près de mon oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Je frissonne longuement, surprise, je déglutis. Pas de bégayement. Pas de bégayement. Pas de bégayement.

\- L-L-L'histoire de P-Poudlard..

Super.

Je l'entends rire un peu. Ses boucles rousses chatouillent légèrement ma joue mais elles se font rapidement remplacer par ses lèvres qui viennent se poser délicatement sur ma joue.

\- Je vois.

.

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai rougis. Il a du le remarquer. C'est sur. Absolument sûr. Je dois être.. Aussi rouge qu'une écharpe de Gryffondor ( oublions le doré ). C'était seulement un baiser innocent sur ma joue mais.. en fait non.. Venant d'un frère Weasley, c'est tout sauf innocent. Je vois bien son sourire Weasleyain en coin. Oui, Weasleyain, j'innove. Je sens rapidement que tout ça va être rapporté à touut le monde. Génial. Super. Pourtant je n'arrête pas de rougir comme une abrutie sans pouvoir rien y faire - je ne peux rien y faire d'accord -. Je me relève brusquement en attrapant mes livres au passage, laissant sur le bureau L'Histoire de Poudlard.

\- Je.. je te le laisse.. si tu veux le lire..

En vrai, je sais très bien qu'il s'en contrefiche.. mais le connaissant, il fera un effort pour le lire.. Et il finira par me le rapporter.. d'accord, j'espère lui reparler un peu plus. Mais là, pas possible, j'ai l'impression de rougir stupidement. Je prends alors quasiment la fuite mais à peine me suis-je engagée dans les escaliers que deux tornades rousses me foncent presque dessus, chacun posant une main sur mon épaules avec un grand sourire.

\- 'Lut Hermione.

\- Ca va ?

Fred et Georges. Je sens que ma situation ne va pas s'améliorer.


End file.
